This invention relates to a dump truck, and more particularly to a device for adjusting the rotating angle of a vessel of the dump truck.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for adjusting the rotating angle of a vessel of a dump truck to optionally select the position of the vessel of the truck.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for adjusting the rotating angle of a vessel of a dump truck which may further raise the vessel after the vessel is once stopped at a selected position, and which may also reduce the shock when an upward travelling of the vessel is stopped.